


les petites morts

by cutesudon



Series: Political AU extras [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate smut scene, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, M/M, Political AU, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Victor Nikiforov, President Nikiforov, Prime Minister Katsuki, Shameless Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Wall Sex, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutesudon/pseuds/cutesudon
Summary: With Victor's breath fanning on his neck and his hands touching Yuuri in all the right places, having their affair come public didn't sound like such a bad idea. That way, they could fuck in front of as many windows as they wanted.





	les petites morts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raison d'Être](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535771) by [cutesudon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutesudon/pseuds/cutesudon). 



> I'm going to be honest with you, I've had this idea since I wrote [Raison d'Être](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11535771). It wouldn't leave my mind. I just had to write it.  
> As this is an alternate smut scene, reading the original work helps a lot to understand the dynamic, so you can [read it here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11535771) in case you're interested!  
> This work is not canon, what really happened was the scene described in Raison d'Être, so you can enjoy it as a gratuitous smut that has no impact on the actual story! 
> 
> Huge thanks from the bottom of my heart to [wingchestr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wingchestr/pseuds/wingchestr) (for beta-ing this work, but mostly for suggesting the amazing title "FROM THE WINDOW TO THE WALL - till the sweat drop down my balls" that almost made it) and [nakanowardcat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nakanowardcat/pseuds/nakanowardcat) for helping me out with this smutty hell. <3 ily

****They kissed. Slow, at first, exhilarated and smiling into the kiss, hands mapping their bodies as if trying to commit the curves, sensations and reactions to memory. Victor’s thumb grazed on the curve of Yuuri’s cheekbone, reverent, as Yuuri carded his fingers through his hair. They were at peace, silently cherishing each other’s presence, letting their bodies get across what words could not.

It was a matter of minutes until their kiss grew frenzied, urgent and heated, quick to discard the sad thoughts from minutes before in favor of what they had now, because they knew what they had now was real, and there was no force strong enough in this world to tear them apart. The tension had always been there, underlining every word spoken, every look shared, and it was only when their bodies were allowed to speak their own language that those intense feelings finally blossomed, burning under their skins like embers.

Yuuri sucked on Victor’s tongue, pressing his body back against Victor’s eagerly, tilting his head and inviting him to take what he wanted, what they’d missed so badly, to claim all of him as his own. _Claim_ him. They had waited enough. And Victor replied with hunger and passion; the sounds of their wet kisses filling the silence of Yuuri’s room, mixed with the soft, breathy noises both of them made. With his eyes shut, focusing on sensation after sensation, Yuuri reveled at Victor’s trembling lips as he trailed a path of kisses down his neck and nipping the soft skin gently, playing around with the thought of marking him for the world to see.

He didn’t need words to understand Victor’s firm hand on the nape of his neck, gently encouraging him to expose him more of it, wordlessly promising Yuuri that he would be good, that whatever he had in mind was worth it. In delighted silence, Yuuri relaxed in his arms, threading his fingers through the silky, moonlight strands of Victor’s hair and encouraging him to go further and do he pleased, moaning softly as Victor sucked a delicate mark right on top of his collar.

“Turn around,” Victor whispered the suggestion, lips still impossibly close to his neck and hands moving down to hold his hips. With his mind fogged with lust, Yuuri obliged without further questions, arching his back just enough to give Victor a bit of friction as he did so, earning a low groan from his part. “Brace against the window.”

Those words were murmured sweetly, with a tinge of intimacy reserved for lovers only, and Yuuri whined, pressing back against Victor as he encouraged Yuuri to lean closer to the window. Taking Yuuri’s hands in his, he guided them to rest spread on the smooth, cold surface, caging them in his own while gently nudging his legs apart.

“V-Vitya,” Yuuri stammered, fingers curling on the surface, the warmth of Victor’s body against him clouding his thoughts and making words something difficult to make sense of.

A weak objection crossed his mind—the jolt of alarm that rushed through him upon realizing he was staring at the city at their feet, unsure if they could be seen from the streets below—but it was quickly forgotten as he felt Victor’s teeth nipping at the sensitive spots along his neck, his breath hot and inviting brushing on his skin, and Yuuri found himself wanting more. Victor trailed his hands down Yuuri’s arms in slow reverence, settling on resting them on his hips.

“It’s a beautiful view, isn’t it?” Victor’s voice was liquid pleasure, washing all over Yuuri as he whispered against the shell of his ear and sending shivers down his sides, heat pooling in his stomach. “Don’t worry, no one can see us from down there,” and Victor purred, reassurance dripping from his words. “But I wish they could. I would love to show the world that you’re _mine_.”

Yuuri screwed his eyes shut, letting his head fall back on Victor’s shoulder, biting a low whimper back. Fuck, he wanted Victor to show him off. He wanted to let the whole world know how much he loved the man that worshipped his body now, devoted fingers making a path up his chest and leaving behind a trail of embers that burned his skin with want.

“Vitya, please…”

He found himself rocking gently, arching back to press the curve of his ass on Victor’s crotch, wanting more and more of him while obediently keeping his hands on the glass even though Victor had said nothing about not moving them. Legs slightly parted, breath caught up in his throat, Yuuri  _wanted_ , pliable to every one of Victor’s whims. At this point, with Victor’s lips on the crook of his neck and hands working the buttons of his jacket open painfully slowly, having their affair become public and everyone finding out about the secret, smoking-hot sex they’d been having didn’t even sound so terribly bad. They could fuck against as many windows as they wanted in that scenario, uncaring about the consequences of it ever again.

“Didn’t realize you were going to be so eager like this,” Victor said, and Yuuri could feel Victor’s smile on his neck, a whine escaping from his lips as Victor untucked his shirt to slide a hand underneath, gently scratching his skin and making him shiver. “Do you want it? To be fucked in front of this window, with the whole city at your feet?”

Maybe it had been Victor’s choice of words that had Yuuri finding himself coming apart much faster than usual, or maybe it was his raspy voice whispered so close to the shell of his ear, followed by the tip of his tongue that traced it soft and gentle and made Yuuri squirm, moaning in thoughtless response to his blatant tease. He couldn’t be bothered to give Victor an actual, verbal response, favoring to turn his head to wordlessly beg for a kiss, having had too much and at the same time not enough of his teases. And as Victor kissed him back, slow and sensual, Yuuri found himself growing even more impatient as he felt Victor’s hand still on his lower stomach, fingernails teasing his sensitive skin lightly and not making much progress in undressing him.

“Come on, Vitya. I want this,” he managed to rasp, rocking his hips on Victor’s meaningfully. He only had so much obedience to spare for Victor’s little game – he couldn’t wait for more, craving for the feeling of flesh against flesh, to have Victor moaning his name and clinging to him as if their lives depended on it. But he also wanted to take it slow, allowing Victor to drag this on for as long as he possibly could, until Yuuri was crying in frustration, begging to be touched, for his cock, anything.

His other hand, that had been splayed on Yuuri’s stomach, trailed up with all patience in the world until his fingers met his nipple, pebbling it with leisurely circles. Dipping his head to kiss at where Yuuri’s neck met his collarbone, he purred, “What is it that you want, love? You just have tell me...”

“I-I… I want you to touch me.”

“I _am_ touching you,” Victor chuckled, pressing his hips against Yuuri’s ass to emphasize his point. “Try being more specific.”

Victor Nikiforov was a cruel man, in the best sense of the word. And Yuuri loved it. But what he even loved the most was playing Victor’s game back on him. With the best, silkiest voice he could manage at the moment, Yuuri requested with heavy-lidded eyes:

“Touch my cock, Vitya.”

Victor held his breath, taking his time to allow his hands to roam further down his body, worshipping every inch of skin he found along the way. He knew he’d found Yuuri’s cock not only from the soft gasp that fell from Yuuri’s lips or the bulge on the palm of his hand, but also for the telltale way that his hips bucked, seeking that friction he so desperately needed.

“So responsive, Yuuri,” Victor hummed the praise, pressing the heel of his hand on the hard shape of Yuuri’s cock in his slacks, receiving a lovely mewl in response. “So _sensitive_.”

“It’s all you. You’re the only one who can do this,” Yuuri purred, grinding unhurriedly against Victor’s palm, sending sparks up his spine, wishing to drag the moment out for as long as he could even knowing that that friction wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy him. His words sent a jolt of pleasure through Victor’s body, making him groan in satisfied response, working Yuuri’s pants open with his other hand.

Victor felt him through his underwear, cupping his hand around the hard shape of his cock and groaning in delight on Yuuri’s ear as he felt him shiver, bucking his hips again. It was heavenly, the warmth and firmness of Victor’s hand coaxing him through the fabric, languid fingers massaging him slow and perfect, winding him up fast. But they were still very much clothed, a thought that made Yuuri whine in protest as Victor pressed his hips against his pert ass, the shape of his cock evident, maddening. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. Deliberately, Yuuri pushed his hips back, moaning at the sensation of Victor’s hard cock in his slacks, frowning at the layers of fabric that made it impossible for him to feel Victor’s feverish skin against his own.

“Undress me,” came out in a sigh, his fingers curling, sweaty and slippery against the smooth surface of the window. Victor’s breath was fanning on his neck, hot and heavy with a hint of a groan as Yuuri pushed his hips back once more. “Undress me, Vitya, I want to feel you…”

“Do you want to stand buck-naked in front of the window?” Victor asked, voice raspy and low with want, pulling the fabric of Yuuri’s underwear down slowly as his other hand roamed the planes of his stomach. “Yuuri, what a naughty boy you are…”

And Yuuri heard himself chuckle, that sound quickly turning into a moan as he felt Victor’s hand reaching for his cock. “Only if you undress too. You know you want it.”

“Fuck, Yuuri,” Victor gasped, smearing precum down his shaft with a slow pump of his hand, mirroring Yuuri’s timid thrust as he stroked him. The thought fanned the embers of his want, anticipation burning inside of him as he pictured the lewd scenario in his mind: Yuuri coming with a strangled cry as they fucked in front of that window, watching the city with no one the wiser.

“Please, Vitya,” Yuuri  _begged_ , dipping his head back to look at Victor with blown, heavy-lidded eyes, his hands sliding down the glass as he fucked Victor’s fist with drawn-out thrusts. “Please, just— I want you.”

It was impossible for Victor to resist Yuuri, especially when he shot him that look that spoke volumes of his devotion and need, the way his reddened lips curled in a hopeful little smile as Victor kissed his forehead, pulling him one step back from the window and turning him around to face him. Yuuri took it, wrapping his arms around Victor’s shoulder to kiss him in gratitude, gasping softly at the feeling of Victor’s cold belt buckle pressed on his warm skin, making him shudder but not unpleasant enough to make him shorten their distance.

But Victor surprised him, pushing Yuuri back gently to gaze at him with soft and needy eyes for a moment before his lips returned to touch his lips, then his neck, then the expanse of exposed skin that led directly to his hard cock. Yuuri watched him with curiosity, tentatively cupping his face as Victor followed his path down, kissing his chest, the soft of his stomach, and finally the top of his pelvis, looking up at Yuuri as he got on his knees, those icy blue eyes blown and dark and heavy with feeling.

“Fuck my face?” came the suggestion, whispered sweet and malleable. Yuuri almost couldn’t believe Victor was talking about sex and not suggesting him a particular dish in a restaurant. His cock twitched with immediate interest, making Victor grin at him, patiently waiting for a response while wetting his lips with that lewd tongue that made impossible things happen.

“V-Vitya...”

If it was distracting to think with Victor’s breath on his neck, Yuuri should have known it’d be much harder to think with his breath on his cock. Precum beaded on the tip, and Victor’s ravenous gaze was almost too much for him to bear without blushing down to his chest. They were still very much close to the window, the marks of his hands imprinted in sweat, and while the idea scared Yuuri it also  _excited_ him. He brushed the back of his fingers down Victor’s cheek, returning the desperate yet loving gaze his lover shot at him before holding the base of his cock, a wordless invitation that Victor took in a heartbeat.

Obediently, Victor gave a few swipes on the underside with the flat of his tongue, hardly containing a soft moan back as his tongue brushed the tip of his cock, tasting the familiar saltiness of Yuuri’s precum. His hands rested gently on Yuuri’s hips, thumbs drawing slow, soothing circles on the exposed skin as he teased, relishing the familiarity of that scene. Yuuri looked down at him with flushed cheeks, eyes blown wide and attentive to Victor’s every move, a particular show that was much more enrapturing than anything he’d experienced in the past months.

The feeling of Yuuri’s heavy, hot cock in his mouth was enough for Victor to moan, elated to have him there, eyes not leaving his as Victor lavished his cock with his tongue, working circles before sucking him, earning a whispered curse from his lover. He would have chuckled, but instead his amused chuckle had somehow turned into a soft groan instead, sending vibrations down Yuuri’s shaft and making him curse. Had his mouth not been so busy tasting him, Victor would have teased about the desperate, disheveled look that seems to suit Yuuri so well, especially from the angle he watched.

It was only when Victor started sucking him with intent, bobbing his head in a steady pace to encourage Yuuri to fuck his face like he’d asked that he felt the need to touch himself, his cock hard and throbbing in his pants, forming an uncomfortable wet patch in his underwear. He rolled his hips in the air, seeking for friction that wasn’t there, too stubborn to take his hands off Yuuri to chase after his own pleasure. Instead, he cupped Yuuri’s balls with his hand, massaging them softly as he took his cock even further into his mouth, eyes watering a bit as Yuuri bucked his hips and moaned his name, broken fragments of English and Japanese mixed with it. It was delightful, but also frustrating as his cock twitched with interest in the restraints of his slacks.

And it was then that Yuuri, threading his fingers through Victor’s hair, thrusting into his mouth carefully, had the idea of pressing the flat of his foot on Victor’s cock. What started out as curiosity, something he’d been meaning to try for a while now, resulted in Victor groaning around him, digging his fingers on the soft skin of Yuuri’s hip and thrusting back to get more of the friction he’d gotten. Yuuri stared back at him in wonder, a smile blossoming on his lips without him even noticing it at first as he gazed back at Victor.

“Do you want me to step on your cock, Vitya?” Yuuri barely recognized his own voice, sounding so sweet and innocent all of a sudden as he applied a little more pressure, making Victor groan again and screw his eyes shut. Victor pulled back, a thick strand of saliva connecting his fucked-red lips to Yuuri’s slick cock.

“Y-yes, please,” he sighed, barely resisting the temptation of rocking his hips mindlessly against Yuuri’s foot.

Yuuri had seen Victor lose his control before, but he couldn’t recall any situation before that he’d seen Victor so desperate so early. It was the blush that spread across his cheeks, on the tip of his nose, his slightly disheveled hair and watery eyes that gazed at him  _begging_ , looking incredibly put-together in his suit and so pliant to Yuuri’s will.

“You want me to fuck your pretty mouth while you get off on my foot?”

Victor’s eyes sparkled with the promise, dark and expecting as Yuuri smiled softly at him. As he gazed at Yuuri in awe, Yuuri rubbed his foot just a little, just to give him some friction and tease him further, smiling satisfied as he earned a low whimper falling from Victor’s pretty lips and felt his hips stutter.

“Fuck, yes, Yuuri, please,” Victor murmured in a sigh, heavy-lidded eyes never abandoning him as he eagerly licked and kissed Yuuri’s cock in a clumsy way of showing him his gratitude.

Purring a praise, Yuuri caressed his cheek with a delicate brush of the back of his fingers, his heart aching with the realization of how much he loved the man on his knees in front of him. He wanted to shower him with affection, wanted to satisfy every and each dream that he had, wanted to make Victor  _his_ and tell the whole world about it. A hopeful little voice in the back of his mind said he would, if only they could wait enough for it.

“Wanna take your pants off?” Yuuri suggested, pressing his toe on the base of Victor’s hard cock.

Victor seemed to consider it, clearly struggling to focus on anything else that wasn’t Yuuri—his warmth, his scent, his everything—keening as he lost the sensation of Yuuri’s delightful pressure on his crotch. The way he frowned was beautiful, and Yuuri couldn’t help thinking about how much he loved seeing Victor like this—trusting him enough to put himself at his mercy, unashamed to ask Yuuri to give him what he wanted.

“N-no,” he settled, resting his cheek on his lover’s hip, looking up at him through his long lashes. “It’s best… I want the friction. Just—I’ll unzip them.”

“Whatever you want, love.”

Victor fumbled clumsily to work his belt open, anticipation getting the best of him and making it a much more difficult task for his trembling fingers. He was eager, almost desperate to let Yuuri take control of it and do as he pleased, to be used and taken care of by the one person he loved the most in his entire life. And Yuuri watched him, feeling some sort of pride stir deep inside his chest as he watched Victor curse under his breath as he tried to push his pants down, the shape of his hard cock evident as the darker patch of precum on his underwear.

Yuuri brushed his foot back on his crotch, careful not to apply too much pressure, watching the expression of delight that washed over Victor’s face as he felt him through the fabric. “Feels good?”

He gave a slow nod, blinking his eyes open, sparkling with wordless appreciation as he sat back on his heels and let Yuuri play with him. “Fuck, Yuuri. Don’t hold back,” he asked, his hands sliding up Yuuri’s feverish skin to worship his curves.

“Open your mouth for me, babe,” the request was followed by a gentle touch on Victor’s jaw, coaxing him to part lips and take Yuuri back in, eager and desperate.

There was something about fucking while still wearing their clothes that drove Yuuri mad, desperate for more of Victor’s touches on his bare skin, but completely captivated by the fantasy of being so desperate to have each other they could barely wait to get their clothes off. Besides, Victor looked gorgeous on his knees in his expensive, designer suit, looking up at Yuuri with eyes that spelled the purest form of love, sending a burning sensation down Yuuri’s chest and leaving no room for him to doubt what they felt for one another for even a second.

Victor took him in his mouth, sealing his lips tight around his shaft and relaxing his throat so Yuuri could probe deeper. It was wonderful, having Yuuri’s ravenous gaze fixed on him, watching his cheeks bloom in shades of pink as he rocked his hips with care, letting Victor get used to him. Victor’s hands slid down the curve of his ass, fingers digging on the soft skin, silently cursing the fabric between them that made it impossible for Victor to mark him, tease him. Yuuri was patient, fucking his mouth with drawn-out thrusts at first, threading his slender fingers through Victor’s hair, ruffling him up, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his parted lips as Victor pinched his cheek in a wordless request for him to go faster.

“C-careful, Vitya,” Yuuri sighed, rubbing the arch of his foot on Victor’s cock with more intent and making him mewl around his cock, then curling his toes on the fabric of his underwear, tugging it down. “We have the whole night…”

But Victor wasn’t one to hold back. Not now that Yuuri had teased him with what he wanted, giving him the friction he sorely needed, toes curling and pressing on his length making it impossible for him to stop his moans. He gave Yuuri’s ass a sharp slap, making him hitch his breath, and Victor would have chuckled if he wasn’t so busy, delighted at how Yuuri increased his pace as he moaned around him, setting a more punishing pace and hitting the back of his throat with ease. Victor swallowed him, sucking as much as he could with his moans insistently escaping as Yuuri leisurely stroked his cock with his foot, making Victor rut back to chase more of the sensation.

And he made Yuuri moan, wanton and desperate as he snapped his hips a little faster, whimpering soft little noises, digging his fingers on Victor’s scalp and fucking his face with abandon. Victor felt used in the best way possible, like he was born to serve Yuuri like that, pleased and filled with bliss, eyes watering as he gazed at Yuuri who whined his name and wouldn’t stop mewling about how good he was, how perfect his mouth felt around him, and it was too much for him to bear. He couldn’t look away, the spectacle of watching Yuuri fall apart in front of him, sweat beading on his hairline and biting his lower lip, faintly illuminated by the night light coming through the window. He was one of the most gorgeous sights Victor had seen in his life, and he was sure he’d never grow tired of watching it.

Gently, Yuuri pulled his underwear down just enough so he could rub his foot on the wet head of Victor’s cock, and Victor lost it. He curled on himself, gagging on Yuuri’s cock and bucking his hips up against his foot, a flash of hot white pleasure clouding all of his thoughts for the seconds that followed, stars burning on the back of his eyes. Yuuri thrust his hips a few more times and pulled back, choking on a cry and wrapping his hand around his cock to stop himself from coming. It was then that it dawned on him, and Victor felt his cheeks flush.

“Vitya… Did you just come?”

Yuuri’s voice was nothing but amused, brown eyes that gazed at him wide with surprise and curiosity, and his lovely expression only made Victor feel more embarrassed. His jaw hurt from use, but the rest of his body was hot and pleasantly relaxed, making him hide his face on Yuuri’s hip in silence, curling his arms around his waist, ignoring the spit-slick cock that twitched so close to his cheek. His breath was ragged, no wonder, and Yuuri played with his hair gently as he took a moment to catch his breath and will his embarrassment away.

Yuuri watched the scene in shock, still trying to connect the relation between wet patch under his foot and Victor’s strangled cry from seconds ago. The redness that blossomed on the tips of Victor’s ears, the only part of his face Yuuri could see from his angle spelled that yes, he’d just made the President of Russia come in his pants like a horny teenager.

“… I did.”

He sounded awfully sorry, still clinging to Yuuri in shame, too stubborn to let go. It was... painfully adorable?

“Babe,” Yuuri let out a soft chuckle, playing with his hair, “I barely even touched you…”

He felt Victor’s whine on the crease of his thigh. “I’m sorry…”

It was too adorable. Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle, seeking Victor’s hands and entwining their fingers.

“You don’t need to apologize, love,” he cooed, nudging his face up to look at Victor’s sky-blue eyes. “I feel… flattered? I didn’t know you were _that_ wound up that you barely even noticed you were coming.”

Victor groaned in defeat, his forehead wrinkling a little as he looked away. All those months planning for this one meeting just so he would come in his pants in five minutes. _Good job, Victor_.

“You know how I feel about being on my knees for you,” Victor murmured in a weak protest, red lips reaching for his cock to give it an apologetic lick. “I didn’t… It happened too fast.”

Yuuri chuckled, and he felt this strong urge to hold Victor in his arms, kiss him and let him know how much he was loved, to try and show all of his appreciation through that simple display of affection, but Victor had something else in mind. Taking him by complete surprise, Victor ran his tongue flat on his underside, sucking at the head of his cock and teasing with the tip of his tongue for a moment.

“Let me make up for it,” he begged, voice fucked out, hair mussed and somehow still looking as perfect as a marble statue. “I want to—”

“No, no, no,” Yuuri chuckled, helping Victor to stand on his feet, circling his arms around his waist and hissing at the feeling of his sensitive cock brushing on Victor’s suit. “It’s perfect. Let me take care of you.”

“Yuuri…” It was a weak protest. Victor was soft, draping into his embrace as Yuuri ran his hand soothingly down his back, fluttering kisses all over his neck.

“Let’s get rid of this suit first,” Yuuri hummed, guiding him with gentle steps to the bed. “You got yourself dirty after all. We don’t want your suit stained, do we?”

Victor then murmured something about this not being fair, how Yuuri was still hard and aching for his release and was ignoring his release on purpose. It wasn’t fair because Victor should be the one taking care of him, taking him to bed, undressing and satisfying him instead. But Yuuri was wonderful, all kisses and sweet words whispered soft on his skin while he worked the buttons of his shirt open.

With care, Yuuri shed the expensive layers of clothing keeping him from Victor, sighing in relief as his hand finally brushed his lover’s familiar, warm skin. He’d missed this—the intimacy entwined in each and every simple gesture, the casual brush of his hand on Victor’s skin, the weight of his lover’s deep blue eyes that followed his touch attentively. Ignoring his need for release, Yuuri decided to take his time, enjoying the opportunity to explore details of Victor that got lost in a long distance relationship like theirs, committing sensations to memory and smiling fondly at the discoveries. That in itself made Victor’s heart beat faster, somewhat incredulous that he could be looked at with such intense devotion and passion by _Yuuri_ of all people, who blushed slightly as his hand traveled the planes of his chest.

He looked at Victor’s chest as if it was the first time—chiseled, firm and pale, heaving under Yuuri’s intense gaze—helping him shrug those layers off to have a better look at him. His warm, soft skin was like a welcome home, familiar and comforting like no one else’s, and Yuuri wasted no time in creating a path of kisses from the dip of his collarbone to his chest, intoxicating himself with Victor’s scent, barely even registering the soft moan that escaped him. Victor’s skin was like silk on his lips, smelling faintly of jasmines and undeniably _Victor_ , and in the dim lighting in his room it was almost impossible to see the light freckles scattered on his shoulders that seemed almost like afterthoughts across his skin, and yet Yuuri wanted to make sure he kissed each one of them.

“Yuuri…” Victor sighed, and there was something in the way he said his name, like it was the most important word Victor had learned, that made Yuuri’s skin shiver pleasantly. His long fingers combed through Yuuri’s soft, silky hair, caressing him in silent appreciation for the path of kisses that ventured down his chest.

He took his time to take in details he’d almost forgotten—the way Victor’s thin hairs were almost translucent, the three tiny moles that decorated his abs, perfectly aligned, just above his navel, which he loved an awful lot. Pulling Victor’s pants and underwear down had been an automatic reaction as he neared his hips, lifting off Victor’s body for just long enough for him to shimmy them off on the floor. When Yuuri gazed back at him, he was met with soft dark eyes that wordlessly begged for him, for a kiss, for an embrace—anything Yuuri was willing to offer. He hated himself for having tried to hurt the man that laid bare in front of him, the living embodiment of what love meant for Yuuri, the man whose eyes welled with tears for the simple display of affection Yuuri had provided him with, which was only a fraction of what he truly felt. Guilt hit him like a punch for making him cry minutes before, for almost bringing this man’s life to ruin with the insanity of their affair.

“You’re still very much dressed,” Victor’s voice was low and comforting, not as much as a complaint as an observation, a welcome distraction from the path Yuuri’s thoughts were following.

“Would you like to help me with that?” Yuuri asked with a cheeky smile, scooting up and straddling his thighs without waiting for an answer.

In no time Victor’s hands were on him, just as eager and clumsy as before, tugging at his pants impatiently as Yuuri shrugged his jacket and shirt off, tossing them across the room. He helped Victor pull his pants down, followed by his underwear, kissing him gently, teasing him enough to have him whining softly between kisses, trying to reach for Yuuri’s cock by slowly brushing his hands up Yuuri’s thighs.

“Nuh-huh,” Yuuri chuckled eventually, receiving a whimper of despair from Victor’s part as he pulled his hand away. “I’m not quite done with you yet.”

“Yuuri!” Victor groaned, this time furrowing his brow like a stubborn child. “ _Please_ let me touch you.”

Silent, Yuuri shook his head, dipping in to claim his lips in a sweet, chaste kiss before slotting between Victor’s legs, smiling at the sensation of skin on skin he’d waited for so long.

“Not yet, Vitya. I haven’t cleaned you up like I said I would,” Yuuri purred, bringing his face closer to Victor’s not-quite-flagged cock. “Keep your eyes on me.”

A dragged Russian curse fell from Victor’s lips as he watched Yuuri’s dark eyes fixed on him as he kissed the sensitive skin on the crease of his thigh, followed by the hot, gentle swipe of his tongue running flat on a patch of Victor’s spend. Victor shuddered, running the back of his fingers on Yuuri’s cheekbone in silent appreciation as Yuuri did it again, slow and provocative, ravenous gaze speaking of lewd promises that no words would do justice to.

Each new swipe of Yuuri’s tongue caused Victor to moan softly, making it harder to refrain his instinct of raising his hips to get more of that lewd tongue on his skin, to get more of the addicting sensation of Yuuri’s breath on his wet skin. He did not dare look away from him for one second, making it much harder to keep any self-control as Yuuri’s breath ghosted over his sensitive cock. Yuuri rocked his hips timidly on the mattress, the slightest friction making him sigh in response as he licked Victor gently, hands offering feathery touches on his sides as Yuuri focused on his cock.

It was the most divine sort of torture, receiving that sort of attention moments after coming, not quite down from his high yet but too early to go for it again. His fingers threaded through the soft strands of Yuuri’s hair, murmuring heartfelt praises as he finished up by kissing Victor’s inner thigh. Yuuri’s gaze was fond and soft, but there was a hunger in his eyes that made that familiar heat pool back in his lower stomach, _want_ spelled all over his features.

“What now, babe?” Victor teased, rubbing his foot on Yuuri’s back and nudging him up. “Do I finally get to take care of you?”

And Yuuri smiled at him, mischievous and sweet at the same time, then grazing his teeth down Victor’s inner thigh. “And how would you like to do that, Vitya?”

Victor’s breath got caught in his throat, eyes locked on Yuuri’s. “You could fuck me,” he suggested, sounding awfully casual for someone who was trembling in anticipation under that gaze.

“But how?” Yuuri quirked an eyebrow, kissing him where calf met thigh, on the silver lightning marks on the back of his knee.

He contemplated giving Yuuri a bratty response for a moment, telling him it didn’t matter as long as he was pounding in him within minutes, but Yuuri’s feather-light touches drew shapes on his inner thigh and Victor found himself craving more of that intimacy, that gentle, bone-deep admiration that was deeply tied to every touch, every glance Yuuri offered him.

“Against the window?” He heard himself say, above a whisper, his cheeks immediately blushing at the slow realization of what he’d just proposed. Yuuri, on the other hand, stared at him wide-eyed, pink lips slightly parted with a question hanging in the air between them.

“You want me… Vitya, are you sure?”

“I mean… We don’t have to, I guess. It was just a—“

“It’s risky…” Yuuri said, but something in his voice said that he wasn’t discarding the suggestion at all, but more like taking it in consideration. Victor went quiet, watching Yuuri’s thoughts running silently behind those dark copper eyes, observing the room like he was weighing possibilities, expression so serene it fanned the fires burning deep in his stomach.

His eyes lingered on the wall across the bed and a smile formed on his lips. “Brace yourself against the wall,” Yuuri directed, pinching his inner thigh softly. “And be a good boy for me.”

Victor almost stumbled on his way out of the bed, rolling in a hurry and standing up too quickly to keep his balance. He wanted to be  _good_ , he wanted to give Yuuri the time of his life, and he was going to do everything in his reach to give Yuuri his absolute best. He stood next to the window, spreading his hands on the cool wall in front of him and arching his back like Yuuri had instructed, casting a glance over his shoulder to watch Yuuri observe him with a smile on his lips.

Yuuri rolled off the bed with a bottle of lube, cock bobbing freely as he made his way across the room, giving a satisfied nod as he looked at Victor’s hands splayed on the wall like he’d asked. The thought of being naughty, grabbing Yuuri’s red and sensitive cock between his hands and jerking him until Yuuri was on his edge crossed Victor’s mind, but he wanted to be good and behave nicely like Yuuri had asked. After all, it was only fair that Yuuri got to have things his own way now, getting as much pleasure from Victor as he’d given him. So Victor waited, presenting himself to Yuuri as he stood behind him with a satisfied smile.

The curtains were drawn, made of a sheer fabric that only suggested the shapes on the private balcony, granting them much more privacy than the window he’d asked Yuuri to brace against earlier, but they had not been completely undressed then. Plucking him from his thoughts, he felt Yuuri’s warm breath on his neck, followed by peppered kisses that went down his spine and shoulders, and soon Victor was whining. Yuuri was so close to him that Victor could feel the tip of his cock brushing timidly on the back of his thigh, wet and desperate, and it took a lot of self-control to not push back and tease Yuuri with that friction he must want. Instead, Victor was patient, allowing Yuuri to explore his body with gentle touches, feeling his chest, his waist, the curve of his ass, giving him all the time he needed.

“So good,” Yuuri purred the praise on his skin, the words resonating deeply within him. Slowly, Yuuri’s hands slid down his thighs, inviting Victor to spread his legs, grinding his cock on the cleft of his ass. Victor mewled, Yuuri’s lewd moan sending a shock of pleasure straight to his groin, pressing his body back so he could revel on the sensation of Yuuri’s soft skin on his, touching him in the right places yet at the same time not touching him  _enough_.

“Fuck me, Yuuri, please,” Victor begged, letting his head fall back and delivering himself entirely to him, relishing the smoldering trails his hands left behind where they touched him, lingering in some places, as if testing him to see how long Victor could endure this.

Chuckling, Yuuri kissed the back of his neck with and pulled his hands back for a moment, and Victor would have keened at the loss if it wasn’t for the familiar sound of the bottle of lube’s lid snapping open. Yuuri took a moment to warm it up between his fingers, watching Victor’s slightly trembling figure.

“Do you want to turn around?” he suggested, stepping closer and resting a hand on Victor’s hip, nudging him softly. “I’d love it if you looked at me as I do it.”

“F-fuck, yes,” was the breathed answer as Victor immediately turned around, cheeks burning, chest heaving in anticipation.

“Be careful not to hurt yourself, babe,” Yuuri purred, closing the distance between them.

“Hold me, then,” Victor said, winking and offering a shy smile that made Yuuri’s heart flutter.

And so he did, gently pushing Victor back against the wall to make sure he could keep his balance. Wrapping an arm around Victor’s waist, Yuuri held him close while his other hand smeared lube all over his entrance, a deliberate, sensual massage that had Victor moaning softly in a matter of minutes, trying to capture Yuuri’s lips in lazy kisses in between. Victor’s breathy noises were driving him crazy, his cock hanging heavy and dripping precum on Victor’s thigh, but Yuuri took his time to work him open, circling the tip of his finger around his entrance and pressing slowly, smiling into the kiss as Yuuri dared to curl his finger inside him.

It was the most delightful torture to keep his balance while Yuuri patiently worked him open, coaxing him to relax with purred praises, and Victor found it to be the perfect excuse to hook his leg around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri added another finger, scissoring him open, making Victor fall apart faster than he’d imagined he would as Victor rocked to fuck himself on Yuuri’s fingers. Yuuri devoured his noises with hungry kisses, unceremoniously marking Victor’s neck as he rutted against his thigh, intoxicating himself on his scent.

“Y-Yuuri…” Victor whined a half-hearted complaint as he held on tight to Yuuri.

“What is it, love?” Yuuri asked absentmindedly as he continued sucking new marks on Victor’s chest, making his lover squirm in response, and Victor could barely form thoughts as Yuuri’s fingers curled languidly inside of him, brushing against that sensitive spot that sent stars bursting behind his eyes, making him writhe and cry out Yuuri’s name.

As much as it was fun to break Victor apart like that, Yuuri knew he couldn’t take the tease much further. His cock twitched with almost painful interest each time he recognized his name in the stream of incoherent mumbles Victor spilled on his lips, gasping and shuddering in response to Yuuri’s growls, yelping as Yuuri pressed hard against him and ground his hips to seek some friction.

“Please, Yuuri, _please_ ,” Victor sighed, almost sure he’d asked that in Russian.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Yuuri said, capturing his lips in a clumsy kiss, too intoxicated on Victor’s sweet little noises to elaborate on his plan. Each second not spent kissing Victor counted, and Yuuri hated the idea of not drowning himself in his love for longer than necessary.

“Can you—Ah, _ah_ … Can you lift me?”

His answer came as action, pulling his fingers out and urging Victor to wrap his legs around his waist, making them both moan at the slight pressure on their cocks as their bodies pressed together. Victor, even though his thoughts were clouded by lust, picked up on Yuuri’s intent quickly, holding on to him as Yuuri pinned him against the wall, caging him with his body as he slid his fingers back in.

“Yuuri, fuck...” Victor dragged out the vowels like he did when he was this lost in sensation, grinding on Yuuri’s slick fingers as if his life depended on it.

Yuuri lost himself in Victor’s eyes, enraptured by the show he was putting on for him, rocking his hips back to help Yuuri’s fingers deeper, red lips swollen from kisses all soft and pliable, moaning for him, and Yuuri could swear his heart skipped a beat as it dawned on him that Victor was _his_ , and he _loved it_. That of all people in this world, Victor had chosen to love  _him_ no matter at what cost, and Yuuri couldn’t even begin to comprehend how lucky he was to have him.

“You’re so good, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered before kissing him, his other hand wrapping around Victor’s half-hard cock. “Oh? Looks like someone’s ready to go again, mhm?”

Oversensitivity made Victor hiss at the sensation, whining a _please, please_ as his nails dug into Yuuri’s shoulder, but he didn’t dare pull his hips back from Yuuri’s gentle grip. Instead, he tilted his head back to watch Yuuri with heavy-lidded eyes, panting softly as his lover stroked him in rhythm with the fingers in his ass.

“You’re _killing_ me, Yuuri!” he complained, a gasp escaping his lips as Yuuri rubbed the pad of his thumb on the slit of his cock.

“Looks like you’re enjoying it,” Yuuri smiled coyly, proving his point with a sharp thrust of his fingers that made Victor curl in on himself.

Victor huffed a laugh, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck, hitching his leg higher around Yuuri’s waist and bringing his lips close to his ear. He allowed Yuuri to tease him a bit more, fingers curling inside of him and thrusting leisurely, groaning softly against Yuuri’s skin and watching the response flow through his body.

“I want more.”

Heat rushed to pool low on Yuuri’s stomach at the request, and he barely suppressed the soft moan that followed. The third finger slid in with ease, and the way that the initial stretch burned pleasurable was evident in the way Victor furrowed his brow as Yuuri twisted and pushed his fingers deeper, careful not to hurt Victor as he murmured sweet praises about the good boy Victor was for him.

Victor was dizzy with lust at that point, whimpering and holding on to Yuuri so tightly he left shapes of crescent moons where his fingertips were, begging to be fucked, touched, _filled_ , and Yuuri absolutely loved watching him fall apart that way.

“Yuuri, please, _more…_ ” Victor moaned eventually, frustrated, dragging his nails down Yuuri’s back to reinforce his need.

“More? Maybe another finger?” Yuuri asked with a chuckle, playing coy as he curled his fingers inside of him again, pressing on Victor’s sensitive spot just to wind him up even further.

“F-fuck, no. Your cock. Want it.”

“Against the wall, Vitya? Really?” Yuuri asked, sucking on Victor’s bottom lip as he stilled his fingers.

“Yuuri!” Victor whined, clenching around him and tugging at the hairs on Yuuri’s nape to express his urgency. “Get it _in me_ , damn it!”

And Yuuri would have laughed at Victor’s desperation if he wasn’t so serious about it, whining and worrying his lip between his teeth as Yuuri dared to tease him a little more with his expert fingers and, well, how could Yuuri resist when Victor moaned his name like it was the only thing he knew? How could he resist when Victor shot him a look with those blue eyes blown dark with need again, desperate for him, begging for more? Eventually, Yuuri pulled his fingers out, disentangling himself from Victor’s limbs for just a minute to put a condom on and get some more lube, all soft kisses and firm hands pinning him back to the wall and helping Victor wrap a leg around his waist.

Welcoming him in with a delicate moan, Victor relaxed in Yuuri’s arms, holding onto him just enough to keep their balance while Yuuri slid his cock in. It felt different, better than Yuuri’s fingers did, stretching him in places his fingers couldn’t reach, and that in itself was enough to have Victor’s cock throbbing between them, eager for release as if it was the first time that night. Yuuri started with shallow thrusts, giving Victor all the time he needed to adjust, feeling a bit tense in his arms as he seemed to be focusing all of his strength to not come there and then.

And Yuuri shuddered in anticipation; cut-off moans caught in his throat at the slightest movement Victor made because he felt  _so good_ , so perfect, wrapping Yuuri in the delightful warmth that he’d missed so much. He feared he wasn’t going to last if Victor kept mewling his name the way he was, asking him to thrust deeper, harder, pressing the heel of his foot on the small of Yuuri’s back, ragged breath brushing on his ear each time Victor panted, delighted. He had to do something about it, otherwise it all would end too fast. Not even thinking twice about it, Yuuri caught his lips in a slow, lazy kiss as he kept thrusting unhurriedly and short, that friction almost as overwhelming as Victor’s throaty sighs on his lips. He knew he wouldn’t last like that, not when Victor ground his hips asking for more, begging Yuuri to do his worst.

What made Yuuri snap was when Victor wrapped both his legs around his waist, spreading himself and looking at him with dark eyes that wordlessly invited Yuuri to ravish him. Those plump, reddened lips smirked at him as Victor clenched around his cock, a soft moan falling from his lips as Yuuri stilled before completely losing it. Holding Victor by his thighs, pressing him against the wall, Yuuri thrusted with abandon, harder, _deeper_ , earning sharp little noises of approval from his lover. And even so, Victor was still asking for more, choking on Yuuri’s name as Yuuri snapped his hips, sweat beading on his hairline from exertion.

“Fucking  _wreck me_ , Yuuri,” Victor somehow managed to moan coherent words, digging his fingernails deep on his shoulders. “Ruin me.”

And so Yuuri did, delivering himself to sensation, rejoicing on Victor’s sweet praises and fucking him in earnest, swallowing his moans and groans of approval when Yuuri hit that spot inside him repeatedly. Yuuri wished they could have these things more often, not only in the secret of a hotel bedroom with the knowledge that their next meeting was still months away from the present moment. He wanted to have Victor with him every day of his life, to wake up next to him and kiss him and remind him that he was loved, that Yuuri was  _his_ , to grant him the affection and care they both so desperately craved from one another.

Yuuri wasn’t sure who came first—if Victor had come untouched and clenched around him so wonderfully that he took Yuuri with him or if he’d cried Victor’s name in utter delight, enough to have his lover coming on their stomachs—but they found themselves holding on to each other after minutes of mindless fucking, Victor casually running his fingers through Yuuri’s messy hair as they tried to catch their breaths. His heart beat hard in his chest, pressed close to Victor’s own, and Yuuri found peace in that scene, taking a moment to kiss Victor’s bruised neck to show him his gratitude.

“Can you stand, love?” Yuuri asked, nuzzling the curve of his neck.

His response was a groan, and Yuuri wasn’t sure if he meant it as a complaint or otherwise. As much as he loved holding Victor in his arms he was growing tired – he needed to work more on his resistance to be able to do so. Thankfully, Victor slowly unwrapped his legs from around his waist and placed his feet on the ground, still very much clinging to Yuuri as Yuuri pulled out.

Victor fluttered his eyes shut as Yuuri cupped his face and kissed the tip of his nose. “You alright?” he asked, tucking some of his moonlight-kissed hair behind his ear.

“Yeah,” Victor answered with a chuckle, mirroring Yuuri’s gesture and kissing him softly. “You did me good. I think I’ll be feeling it for the next couple of days.”

Yuuri blushed at the thought, feeling pride stir deep in his chest at the thought of Victor feeling the ghost of him when they were not physically together, afterimages of their night engraved on his body.

“Did I hurt you?” He thought it was good to ask, just to make sure. Victor’s horrified expression almost made him laugh.

“Of course not, Yuuri,” he scolded, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him for a kiss. “You were wonderful.”

“Well… I’m happy to oblige.” The way Yuuri smiled at him made Victor’s heart flutter. “Would you like to join me and have a soak in the bath?” Yuuri suggested coyly, wrapping his hands around his waist.

He couldn’t bring himself to ask when Victor was leaving. Yuuri wanted to drag their night out for as long as possible, and even though the idea of a nap with him sounded rather inviting, he didn’t want to miss a moment with Victor. Time was too precious to be wasted.

“Of course, babe,” Victor smiled, his tiny groan not going unnoticed as he followed Yuuri with slow steps, clinging to him as if he didn’t ever want to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3  
> You can follow me on [tumblr (vityanikiforova)](http://vityanikiforova.tumblr.com) and [twitter (cutesudon)](http://twitter.com/cutesudon) for updates on this AU!  
> Soon a new work will be published in the Political AU series, so please make sure to subscribe!


End file.
